


Snow was falling [Art]

by Cachette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: "Snow was falling,so much like starsfilling the dark treesthat one could easily imagineits reason for being was nothing morethan prettiness.”― Mary Oliver





	Snow was falling [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Stops (The And You Return? Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635673) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/46081246415/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> "Snow was falling,  
> so much like stars  
> filling the dark trees  
> that one could easily imagine  
> its reason for being was nothing more  
> than prettiness.”  
> ― Mary Oliver


End file.
